


My exhausted mind and soul (need you)

by catladyrene



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Is it fluff?, It's not all sad, Light Angst, M/M, could be seen as platonic or not, it's not sad, it's when hyuck broke his leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladyrene/pseuds/catladyrene
Summary: Haechan broke his leg and Mark doesn't have time to think about it. Until he does.





	My exhausted mind and soul (need you)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so  
> this is completely self indulging, just something i needed to get out of my system and inspiration only finds me at night  
> it's also rushed and short, because apparently that's how i work  
> bear with me  
> and please enjoy it as much as you can  
> <3

 Music. Dancing. Taeyong raps. Then it’s his turn. The choreography flows smoothly, as they dance and sing to the rhythm. Haechan does the turn. He is on the floor, crying. Everyone is around him. The ambulance takes him away. Fracture. Time off to heal. Sleep. Music again.

 The team has to adjust to changes in position fast. They have to memorize them well and make sure they won’t make any mistakes. They will deal with the tour later, after the year-end performances. Mark doesn’t have time to think what this means. He doesn’t have time to consider the fact that his best friend is hurting right now, both physically and emotionally. They haven’t given him the time to realize that Dream will never be on stage as 7 again. They thought they had more time. They should have had more time.

 He dances and dances again. Anything so he won’t think of him. Because if he does, he’ll get sad and worried and he’ll break down and he simply _doesn’t have the time_.

 It’s late afternoon when Mark finds the time. They have just finished practice and his body is so tired, but his mind is racing and his heart is aching and he _misses him_. So much. So Mark runs. Out of the practice room and into a car and from there to his place, knocking softly on the door, hoping he won’t disturb his family.

 His mom opens the door, greeting him with a smile that feels kind of thankful and relieved. She points to the bedroom on the right without a word, because none are needed. Mark opens the door quietly and enters.

 Donghyuck is just laying in his bed, headphones in his ears, eyes closed, breaths slow and deep. Mark can’t help but stare at the younger looking calm and peaceful, a sharp contrast to the last time he saw him. His attention is brought back by a soft “Hi” said to him by the boy, who had just woken up. He exhales back a “Hi” as well, stepping closer to the bed. “What are you listening to?”, he asks, hoping small talk will calm his heart and release the tension he’s feeling. “Yestoday. Your voice sounds really good in this one”, Donghyuck replies with a shy smile. Seeing his friend’s smile gives the older the confidence to say “I really missed you Hyuck”.

“I missed you too Mark-Hyung.”

 It seems like these words were the only thing Mark needed to hear, for the moment Donghyuck utters them, the other is falling down on the bed, burying his head in the crook of his best friend’s neck and crying his eyes out. Broken sobs leave his mouth as his dongsaeng holds him as tight as he can, rubbing soothing circles on his back, whispering  reassurances, until he starts crying as well.

 The two boys just lay there, in the dimly lit room of the younger’s house, holding each other, letting out all their sadness and frustration, their anger and worry. Nothing else matters except the fact that the both of them are there, that they have each other and they are ok. And when the tears dry up, they stay there cuddling, catching up, soft smiles slowly painting their faces.  

 Eventually the fatigue takes over them, both of them falling asleep in each other’s arms, and just for this night, it’s the only thing they need.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter @ is catladyrene  
> Join me! Misery loves company!  
> Also I made a tumblr account for other stories I write! it's sparksofsunset(.)tumblr(.)com  
> follow it if you'd like (there is a small dialog inspired by markhyuck)   
> (ok enough with the shameless self-promo)   
> (thanks for reading love you lots)


End file.
